memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beverly Crusher
This is less of an article and more of a transcription of my notes, but I figured that it would be good start.--Turtletrekker 04:48, 21 May 2006 (UTC) There is a specific meaning to the word "presume." If you don't know what that meaning is, do not use the word. -- 19:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Let's see. The dictionary defines "presume" as "to assume as true in the absence of proof to the contrary." In the sentence that I moved, that would seem to make sense, eh? So I guess you're saying that since you don't know what it means, you shouldn't use it. That's fair. I took it out so you don't make that mistake again. --Captain Savar 13:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Irrelevancies This is the section with which Captain Savar and I are having a dispute: :The USS Aventine assaulted a Borg scout vessel, having temporarily transferred a number of security and tactical personnel from the Enterprise. During this time, Captain Picard retreated to a holodeck recreation of the Chateau Picard, where Crusher found him working the vines. Beverly found her husband had sunk into a depression, feeling as though nothing could change the outcome of the Borg's invasion; her fears were confirmed when she looked and found a burnt pile of ash instead of the Chateau's house. Even though the two embraced, she felt Jean-Luc pulling farther away from her. However, after the Borg Collective was dissolved and the invasion ended, the two embraced on the Bridge, and Crusher felt a lightness back in his spirit and his optimism returned. (ST - Destiny novel: Lost Souls) Read the first sentence. Aventine. Borg scout. Security and tactical personnel. Enterprise. There's absolutely nothing here about the subject of this article, Beverly Crusher. Nor does it have anything at all to do with the rest of the paragraph, and adds zero context. The next two sentences are about what Picard was doing and what Picard was feeling. Crusher is only a passive witness to what Picard was doing. It may be descriptive of something that happened in the book, but that does not make it relevant to an encyclopedia-style article on Beverly Crusher. And even the description of the relationship between the two characters at this point, which is important, the emphasis is still on Picard, rather than the subject of this article. Read Memory Alpha. Read Wikipedia. See how well-written articles are written, how they keep focus, avoid cluttering, and restrict themselves to information relevant to the subject. -- 13:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :It's called context. What you're suggesting whittling the paragraph down to has none. Where does his depression fit into the overall story line? At what point did Crusher find him, where, doing what? How did she know he was depressed? I'm not claiming it to be the best written prose ever, but at least I'm making constructive edits to the wiki rather than just going around deleting chunks of text. --Captain Savar 13:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I think you're both right to some degree; ok maybe Savar has gone to town with some of this context, but Mr-string-numbers is also being a bit heavy handed with his or her slimming down of the article. Surely the fact that Beverly knew where to go and find Picard and her thought upon doing so are relevant to her character page? --8of5 15:17, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've said it before and I'll say it again -- I don't think it is appropriate for an unregistered user to be making a habit of making editorial decisions about deleting text -- whether right or wrong, you should register if you want to edit in this manner, or step back and let established users make their decisions. -- Captain MKB 15:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'll concur with 8of5 and Captain MKB: here and in other disputed articles, it would be useful if Savar could find a more streamlined way of summarizing the events of the book as they pertain to the character under discussion. But 75 (for short) has rather ham-handedly cut Savar's text, often without providing a more abbreviated substitute (though perhaps his(?) use of the term "irrelevant" might account for that). And while we don't want to chase off contributors, if you're going to take that kind of editing on, then please register. And if you have specific reasons for not wanting to register, then just let the text stand even if you consider much of it irrelevant. This is a big place and there's never a shortage of things to be done that don't involve stepping on someone's toes.--Emperorkalan 17:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Horatio In canon, Crusher displayed an eagerness to see Walker Keel and the USS Horatio -- i noticed on Walker Keel article that Keel had recruited Crusher as his CMO in Losing the Peace, but it also notes the Horatio was out of service being refit. Does that source have any info about whether Beverly served as Walker's CMO actually on the Horatio? It might provide some material for the article to note this other assignment of hers. -- Captain MKB 08:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC)